New Goal is Payback
by GCN-anime-dragon
Summary: (Rated for L, V, D) Rin is really a sweet child untill an unspeakable tragedy strikes close to home, killing the one who is closest to her. She sets out for revenge, against Inuyasha... CH.5 Up!...Can Inuyasha survive? READ and REV!
1. Tragedy

A.N.: Another Inuyasha Fanfic...BOY, there are a lot of those. Hopefully this time I've gotten another original idea. Basically this idea sprouted out my wondering about a story, and what character's points of views are rarely used. I came up with none other than that little girl that always follows Sesshomaru around: Rin. Rin, by herself, isn't an entirely interesting character. But after a few years following Sesshomaru around, the girl has got to have some interesting quirks.  
  
I took the liberty of writing this as though a few years had passed, meaning Kagome's about 18 and Rin about 12, k??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own anything related to Inuyasha. I'm too tired to think up anything clever right now....  
  
NEW GOAL = PAYBACK – CHAPTER 1  
  
Why did he do this?? WHY did he always have to do this??? Every single friggin time he tried, he was almost always wounded, and always, always defeated.  
  
It was almost enough to make one stop trying.  
  
But knowing his own personality, Sesshomaru knew that he could be a teeny- bit arrogant, pushy, and perhaps even egotistical. So he knew that he would find some way to take the Tetsusaiga. Or at least make it unusable for his younger, hanyou brother.  
  
Being a hanyou automatically made Inuyasha inferior to Sesshomaru's dog youkai strength. But...right now he was doing a very poor job at seeming inferior.  
  
"Kaze no Kizo!!!!" Inuyasha swung his giant lug of a sword sideways, releasing one of his favorite attacks, the Kaze no Kizo, (Wind Scar).  
  
Sesshomaru ducked, and the blade of energy flew harmlessly over his head. However, this battle had been going on for almost a half hour now. It wasn't that he was tired, just, rather irritated. And the more irritated Sesshomaru became, the more careless he became. It was one of those annoying little quirks.  
  
Using his one good hand, Sesshomaru created an energy whip, and flung it at Inuyasha. The first one bounced harmlessly off the Tetsusaiga, but the next managed to strike a hard blow on Inuyasha's left shoulder.  
  
"Ack!" Inuyasha yelped, flying backwards through the air. "Kuso!" He bounced off his upper back, felt a twitch of pain and skid to a halt a few meters away.  
  
"Hai, hai, hai! You take 'im, Sesshomaru-sama! Beat that filthy hanyou to a pulp!" Jaken danced around in a little circle, waving his staff around like an idiot. Ah Un took a couple of second away from chewing on a tuft of grass to stare at him sideways.  
  
Rin sat beside him, attempting to withhold an urge to smack Jaken. "Yeah, Sesshomaru-sama, get 'im!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, taking his direct attention off of Inuyasha for only a moment. Rin had gotten older quickly. She was still a silly girl, but no longer the squeaky immature child he had first met over three years ago.  
  
"Take a step back Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. He didn't want one of Inuyasha's crazy, unskilled attacks to go flinging off toward her. Thinking for a moment he added jokingly, "Actually, Jaken, take a step forward."  
  
"Hai, milord!" Jaken squeaked, not catching the drift.  
  
"Yo, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled, "Your fighting me remember? Pay attention to me!" Inuyasha had picked himself off of the ground, whipped the small spray of blood off his shoulder, and charged at Sesshomaru, hefting the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped back, and the sword crashed into the ground with great force. Bits and clods of dirt flew up into the air, as Inuyasha prepped for another attacked.  
  
Hastily, Sesshomaru sprayed Inuyasha with some of the green poison that shot out of his claws.  
  
"Keh! You think that actually hurts! Did you forget that I wear the haori of the Fire Rat? That so-called poison of yours can't pierce through it."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, wishing that the stuff had gotten into the hanyou's eyes, but knowing that it had done its job. The small tear in the haori exposed the fresh wound on Inuyasha's shoulder. The poison found its target, and seeped into the torn flesh.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Inuyasha notice it too. With the hand that wasn't holding the Tetsusaiga, he patted and clawed at the wound, which was now burning with pain.  
  
Sesshomaru was starting to take a step forward, but suddenly Inuyasha regained enough composure to hurl the Tetsusaiga point-first at him. Sesshomaru dodged, but not quiet far enough. With a great shock, Sesshomaru felt a great impact on his left leg.  
  
Horrified, he glanced down, swearing that if Inuyasha had now cut off his leg, there would be hell to pay. To his great relief his Tetseiga had stopped the Tetsusaiga's assault. His own sword had started glowing a bright blue, producing a protective shield.  
  
"Heh?" Inuyasha stuttered, as the Tetsusaiga bounced off the shield and came flying back at him. It landed with a 'chunk!' into the dirt less than two inches away from his foot.  
  
"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the sidelines. Sango and Miroku stood a short distance behind her, both ready to take over if Inuyasha started loosing horrible or going youkai or something. Shippo stood, clinging to Sango head as if for dear life.  
  
"Pick up the sword!" Miroku called helpfully.  
  
With a snort, Inuyasha grabbed the handle of the Tetsusaiga. "You don't think I know that, you dumbass?? I'll take care of him, just you wait."  
  
"Like hell you will!" Jaken squawked from the other side of the battle.  
  
Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, then exhaled slowly, as the Tetseiga slopped glowing and returned to normal. He closed his eyes, searching mentally for what Inuyasha was going to try next. Quickly he opened his eyes. Of course.  
  
"Kaze no Kizo!!" Inuyasha swung the sword sharply in a forward arc, sending three blades of deadly energy hurtling strait at Sesshomaru.  
  
The youkai smirked. It seemed Inuyasha's aim had improved. Ever so little. He jumped strait up as the blades passed harmlessly underneath.  
  
But Inuyasha had a counterattack stuffed into his overlarge sleeves. "Kaze no Kizo!" He let the wind scar fly two more times, one on either side of Sesshomaru. For only a split second, Sesshomaru was sure that all he had to do to avoid them was to stay still. Sadly, that wasn't the case. The blade on his left was a little out of place, just a couple inches closer than he had counted on. And now that he realized it, it was too late.  
  
As I said, the more irritated, the more careless.  
  
One of the blades grazed against Sesshomaru. It tore off part of his pant leg and the entire sleeve that housed no arm. The yellow and blue tie that had been around Sesshomaru's waist was torn in two, fluttering away in the wind.  
  
Inwardly, Sesshomaru sighed in relief. The Wind Scar hadn't even grazed his skin. The remainder of the two attacks flew harmlessly by.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you're aim had improved your aim by now," Sesshomaru teased. "I was wrong."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Keh!"  
  
Sesshomaru heard a dull thud as something landed behind him. Jaken began screaming, "Milord! Milord! Milord, look!"  
  
Startled, Sesshomaru turned swiftly to quiet the imp, causing his hair to fluff out in a circle. The fierce expression morphed into dull amusement to absolute 'oh, shit!' in a matter of nanoseconds.  
  
The dull 'thud' that he had heard was that of the Tetseiga, which had fallen off in the Kaze no Kizo and flown a good hundred feet away.  
  
"Milord, the Tetseiga!" Jaken called, as if Sesshomaru hadn't known that.  
  
Inuyasha keh'd again. "You thought that attack was meant to hit you?? Keh! I just wanted to disarm you from the last thing that would keep you alive!!" He raised the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder again, and charged.  
  
Not feeling real cause for concern, Sesshomaru jumped into the air, allowing Inuyasha to shoot past underneath. He found it hard not to laugh when the baka hanyou tripped over a groove cut by his own Wind Scar and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Baka hanyou..." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
Inuyasha was immediately back on his feet. "I'll show you hanyou! After I kick you're fucking ass!!" He was very sensitive about being called a half- breed, even though that's what it was, because it was just an excuse for the bastards of the world to think they needed to take advantage of him.  
  
Inuyasha was attacking with greater rage now. "Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo!"  
  
Even Sesshomaru was having difficulty dodging all of the attacks. He was continuously flipping around, attempting to keep his robe securely around him after the tie had been cut off.  
  
Suddenly a high shriek reached Sesshomaru's pointed elf ears. Rin. In the midst of dodging another poorly aimed attack, the youkai looked over to where the young girl had been.  
  
Two huge scars had been cut into the earth. Jaken had been blown away by a couple dozen feet. Ah Un was standing, growling about the deep cut along the dragon's right flank. But where was Rin.  
  
Looking behind him, another Kaze no Kizo passed by overhead. Sesshomaru spotted Rin a couple meters away from Ah Un. She had fallen flat on her face, and her back was splattered with Ah Un's dark blood. She appeared unhurt; spare a couple of scrapes she had gotten when she fell down.  
  
Sesshomaru angrily turned to face Inuyasha. "You heartless hanyou. You attack a girl who is unarmed?"  
  
"I didn't aim to! But it's her own damn fault for following you around!" Despite his brave retorts Sesshomaru could see that in his eyes, Inuyasha did feel bad for harming the young child. And also more troubled, because the only think worst than being called a worthless hanyou, was a heartless one.  
  
Rin was back up on her feet, sniffling to hold back a couple tears of pain. She started running again, away from everybody else.  
  
What the hell was she doing??  
  
Inuyasha regained his composure, adjusting the Tetsusaiga in his hands. "It seems that you can still dodge pretty well, Sesshomaru. I'd say it's time I tried something different." He raised the sword high over his head. Strange, wispy patterns began to dance up and down the blade.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to search for Rin again. He had a feeling that he knew what this attack was, and he was equally certain that despite its power, Inuyasha had not yet gained absolute control over it. Releasing the dangerous energy could ever prove dangerous to those outside the battle, including that wench that followed Inuyasha of any number of his friends.  
  
Or Rin.  
  
"Rin?!" Sesshomaru shouted. Even though he would deny it, he cared greatly for the ningen child. And not in a twisted perverse way either. She was his best friend. He loved her like a daughter. Like his true child, his heir. And he would not tolerate her being in danger.  
  
He spotted her running back towards him. She was carrying something. The lost Tetseiga. She was saying something, waving the sword around in the air, but he couldn't make out what she was saying, because the wind suddenly was growing my fierce around them all, and the sky more dark. Rin was getting closer and closer to the danger every time she stepped.  
  
"RIN!" Sesshomaru begged silently for her to hear him. Getting a strange twinge at the back of his neck, Sesshomaru turned and faced his brother, almost with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smiled semi-evilly, semi-arrogantly. He swung the sword down.  
  
"BAKARYUHA!!!"  
  
Spirals and twisters of pure energy spun wildly out from the sword. The dust and wind swirled together into the cyclones as they closed in. Just as Sesshomaru had suspected, this was the bakaryuha, the backlash wave, and attack that fed off the opponent's energy and became more powerful the my power the opponent had.  
  
Unluckily for Sesshomaru, he had a lot of energy to take.  
  
The deranged spirals tore into the ground, eating up everything they touched. Ah Un roared, then was thrown backwards, out of sight. All of Inuyasha's friends ducked and sought cover under a shield that the monk was creating. Jaken was nowhere to be found.  
  
And Rin....  
  
As Sesshomaru looked for her, one of the twisters grazed his left shoulder, the one that didn't have and arm. Another tore a good three feet off of the furry tail decoration on his other shoulder. Another dug painfully into the back of his right leg, causing the white of his clothes to be spotted with blood.  
  
He gasped. He had found Rin.  
  
She had still been running toward him, and now was less than ten feet away. A twister struck the ground less than a foot in front of her, so she was blown backwards, the Tetseiga flying from her hands.  
  
But worse off, Sesshomaru could see the giant twist of deadly energy that was coming strait at her. He made a quick decision.  
  
He jumped in front of the twister, grabbed Rin and started running like hell out of there. Though his speed was great and the child weighted next to nothing to him, the many, many twisters all searching, searching for something to kill.  
  
One blasted the ground right at his feet, causing him to almost trip, and he lost all his speed. In a moment of panic, he turned around to find the same giant twister right behind him.  
  
"Damn, it's like it was tracking me," he noted. He wrapped his arm around Rin, using his own body to shield her. She was endlessly screaming, deathly afraid, and desperately clinging to the front of his gi.  
  
The twister struck hard and fast, burying itself into the middle of Sesshomaru's back. After a split second, the intense pain it caused could no longer be felt...it had torn directly though his spine. The twister passed on, cutting a deep gash up his back, destroying the shoulder decoration and throwing dirt and blood into the air.  
  
Rin was smashed underneath him as they were thrown through the air, landing hard on a couple of rocks. Rin hit her head on one of them, as Sesshomaru fell on top of her, his own head snapping back from the force.  
  
The remainders of the twisters were dispersing, with two bouncing off the monk's shield. Inuyasha himself hadn't gotten behind the shield immediately, so he had a cut down the right side of his face, and one of his pant legs was missing. Another twister shot over Sesshomaru's head, missing but throwing yet more debris up into the air. Then, with the chocking dist from that last energy twister, the attack was finished, over.  
  
Rin stopped screaming as the deafening howls of wind died out. She squirmed painfully out from under Sesshomaru, and crawled up to his face.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin gasped, tears welling up. "Sesshomaru-sama??"  
  
The youkai opened his eyes, looking at Rin. He wanted to smile, he really did, but found he couldn't. He tried to say something, anything, but realized his strength was running out. He opened his mouth, swallowing painfully, but only let out a hoarse cough. Then, he closed his eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" Rin howled, knowing that he had just died, died protecting her.  
  
Another fifty feet away, Kagome struggled to her feet, allowing Miroku to help her. She caught sight of Rin and whispered, "Look!"  
  
"Did I get him?" Inuyasha asked uneasily, putting one arm around Kagome protectively.  
  
"It looks that way," Sango said, attempting to pry Shippo's little claws out of her head. "Demo..."  
  
"Demo...what?" Inuyasha turned, his eyes getting all round.  
  
Rin had struggled to her sore, aching feet and ran over to where the Tetseiga was sticking out of the ground, partially buried in the rubble from the bakaryuha. She clumsily unsheathed the blade, running clumsily over to where Sesshomaru lay sprawled.  
  
Tears streamed down Rin's face as she thought. She had seen Sesshomaru use the Tetseiga before...it's what he had used to save her from her death from a pack of wolves. Surely, surely, the sword would let her save Sesshomaru, its own master, ne? Right?!  
  
Not knowing exactly what to do, Rin waved the Tetseiga again and again over Sesshomaru's lifeless form. Her strokes grew more wild and frantic as she began to loose hope.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru-sama...please," she cried. But it was no use. She hadn't known that the Tetseiga was one of those picky swords...and one that would only respond to a youkai using it.  
  
Rin collapsed on her knees, letting the sword drop onto the debris beside her.  
  
Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace, and started walking toward Rin.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered, more than a little confused. Kagome didn't bother to answer. Inuyasha wouldn't understand. She wanted to see if the child was all right.  
  
But when Rin caught sight of Kagome's approaching feet, she clutched the ground in what started out as fear...and what swiftly turned to rage.  
  
"Damn you...," she hissed soundlessly.  
  
Kagome stopped a foot away from the huddling child. "Hey...Rin...that was your name, wasn't it?" She tried to sound cheerful, but was slightly saddened and sickened by the sight of Sesshomaru's tattered form. He had been special to the child, hadn't he? He had been her only family, hadn't he? He had saved her before, from many dangers, and somehow loved her, hadn't he?  
  
And now that was all gone.  
  
"Damn you...,"Rin said again, this time so Kagome could here it.  
  
Kagome took a step back as Rin hurled a clod of dirt at her feet, and two others that shot past her.  
  
"Go away..." Rin said, looking up into Kagome's worried and caring gaze. She then turned her gaze towards Inuyasha, who was staring with a perplexed look on his face. She stared so hard at his so that he was sure to look at her.  
  
"And damn you all to hell," Rin squinted, as she inwardly vowed never to rest until that bastard of a hanyou was dead...and not just dead, but torn apart by her own hands.  
  
A.N.: There you have it. Please don't kill me because I killed Sesshomaru. And please don't flame me. I didn't want to make you cry, honest. I had to kill him to have Rin switch from her innocent small carefree child into a character that I can write about. I needed a great tragedy to do that. And I didn't think killing Jaken would work that well. Do you think it worked well, the changing beginning in Rin??  
  
I'll try to update as soon as possible. Gomen nasi if I can't.  
  
I will update as soon as I can. You could read one off my other stories in the meantime. Trust me, they aren't this depressing, mostly humor actually. And don't forget to check out my bio...I have online anime/manga/video game store listed, AMV download sites listed and info about the First Inuyasha movie American release.  
  
Arigato and Sayonara!!!!  
  
---GCN anime dragon :P 


	2. Tears

GCN: Ooooo...some people were none too happy about me killing poor Sesshy. (Gomen, gomen.) A lot of you were asking whether this was a Rin-kick-Inuyasha's-ass kind of a fic, or Rin-falls-for-Fluffy's-killer kind of fic. In all goodness, I believe that Inuyasha and Kagome should be together, BUT, I'll see where the fic goes. So far, Rin is going to seek revenge, if you didn't catch that.

Now, on with the story.

New Goal is Payback – Chapter 2

Rin stood, huddled there, clutching the useless Tenseiga to her chest. She slowly rocked back and forth, breathing heavily in and out. Sesshomaru's lifeless form began to fade into a light golden color, dissolving to dust. It wasn't long before all that was left was a pile of dust.

Kagome blinked for what seemed like hours. She just stood there. She had nothing to say, nothing to do. Or at least she didn't know of anything. How could she comfort a child who had not only lost her birth family to bandits in the past, but now had lost her adoptive father, her new life?

Kagome turned around slowly. It had been only a few weeks since she had first even seen Rin. She had been surprised to see a small human girl traveling on Ah Un, and still wasn't going to fully understand how Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten together in the first place. Soon after spying Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha and the others were lead to another of Naraku's castles. The evil spider was targeting Sesshomaru at the time and had kidnapped Rin to lure him there.

Back then, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had had to fight together to drive off the crazy Naraku. Kagome had hoped they had been on better terms, but she should have known better: The brothers were too stubborn for that.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku called from where the others had clustered. "We need to be leaving now. It's...uh, it's getting late." The hoshi was nervous, knowing that as night fell, they were in danger out in the open like this, what with all the enemies they had and all. He was also uncomfortable. He knew that Inuyasha was feeling a mix of contradicting emotions, and that he was likely to go off at any moment.

"Kagome, what are you going to do?" Shippo squeaked from atop Sango's shoulder.

Kagome stood thinking for a moment, wondering if there was any way that she could help the girl. But by the time she turned around to talk to her, Rin was gone. So was Sesshomaru's other sword, the Tokijin.

The young miko stared a bit longer. "Kagome? What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha sounded impatient, but there was also kindness in his voice.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm coming!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah Un had been blown away by some half a mile. By the time Rin found him, the two-headed dragon was busy licking off the blood on the gashes along its flank.

Rin dropped the Tenseiga and Tokijin in the tuffs of grass beside the dragon. Very gently, she rubbed the end of Ah's (the right head) nose. She hummed gently, trying to calm the poor animal.

After Ah Un had recovered the energy to stand up, it had long since been nightfall. The stars had come out, as well as half a moon. There was barely a cloud in the sky, making the night seem unusually bright. Rin stood, and was about to climb onto the youkai's back when they snorted.

Ah Un took a step forward, toward a pile of grass and twigs. Each head sniffed a couple of times, then poked at the pile with there noses.

Curious, Rin walked over to the pile herself, and began picking through it. Under a stick that was burned lightly on one end, a pair of tiny, green clawed feet poked out. Jaken! Rin scooted the rest of the grass and pebbles away until Jaken was uncovered. The poor toad's beak had been somewhat flattened, but other than that he seemed fine.

Rin scooped up the little imp. She sighed somewhat happily. At least Jaken hadn't been killed too. She had been worried that he had been blown away completely. With a little difficulty, she climbed up Ah Un's side, collapsing exhaustedly onto their back. Sleep did not find her however, because she was looking for a place that the three of them could spend the night. 

Spotting a small patch of trees that had grown over the edge of a cliff, Rin could tell that they had formed a suitable shelter. She tapped the flying dragon on the side of one neck, guiding him down into the shelter.

After laying Jaken down on a bed on smashed grasses, Rin grabbed a wad of giant leaves, pressing them gently along the wound in Ah Un's side. After that, she climbed up the other side, collapsing in the nook between Ah and Un's necks. As tired as she was, that spot was the most comfortable.

Rin buried her face into Ah's mane and cried until she fell asleep.

...Little did she know that this night, she would be given the most important gift anyone would ever give her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GCN: I know exactly where I want this to go, and I will start typing immediately. So this fic should be updated soon. Gomen, gomen if I don't update the others for a while yet. A new development around here is my limited computer hours, meaning that someone is breathing down my neck whenever I'm on so...heh, heh, heh... not good.

If you have the time, I would much appreciate it if you were to visit my new website. (a n i m e f r e a k 2 0 0 7 . t r i p o d . c o m ) (there are no spaces in there, I had to do that, other wise would delete it. For an easy link, just check in my bio.) I've been told it's awesome. It's the Anime Clan Online, and we have pictures, anime news, links and all sorts of things for anime fans out there. The site was made by me and a bunch of friends. Recently Kenshin'sChick created two Inuyasha AMVs, so id I can. I'll load them up on there too!

Sayonara!!

---GCNanimedragon


	3. Power

GCN: ---Hiya again!!! Another chappie. Hmmm, its still a little short. First chappie was seven typed pages, and the other one was about two. (Hai, hai, the second chappie was mostly a filler. Now we'll really get this party started.) This chapter isn't much longer than the 2 nd, but it gets the story going. The action will pick up in the 4 th. I'm updating really fast because I want to get this going and I don't know when I'll be able to otherwise. So, here we go!

* * *

New Goal is Payback – Chapter 3

* * *

Rin didn't sleep very peacefully, considering the circumstances. She kept waking up either because she was too cold, stuffy or cramped. So it wasn't the first time she had been up that night when she noticed something was strange. 

She rose slowly, careful not to slip off Ah Un's back. The dragon was still asleep, and Jaken hadn't budged from the spot she had left him to begin with. As the girl slowly rubbed her eyes, she noticed it seemed a bit unusually bright in the cave.

She stopped and looked around. The roof of trees and vines were still all there, all close to the rock face. The grasses and dirt underfoot were normal...nothing seemed out of place. But the enclosed space seemed unnaturally bright to be from the limited access too be from the moon and stars outside.

Rin sat up, dangling her feet over the edge of Ah Un's back. It was then that she saw an even brighter flash of light out of the corner of her eye.

Unsurely, Rin turned to face the source of light. Her first impression of it was that it was a giant firefly, or a least a ball of light. But as the light source settled, it began to grow and take on a more definite form.

To be precise, the form of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?????" Rin disbelief and wonder levels went through the roof. Sesshomaru had died protecting her, hadn't he?? And why was he here, glowing a brilliant blue color. Rin slipped soundlessly over the edge of the dragon's back, falling onto her hands and knees from the rough ground.

Quickly, she regained her composure, taking a careful step to the glowing Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she repeated.

The glowing youkai shook his head slowly, so that his hair swayed back and forth too. "Not exactly Rin. You can only see me because I have one last mission to accomplish on earth. One last thing that Kami-sama is allowing me to do. I am really dead."

Rin blinked several times in succession. Hai, she had known that. She had seen him die, but her own hopes were that he had somehow really escaped to recover. But that wasn't the case. As she attempted to keep herself from bursting out into tears, she wondered why Sesshomaru's ki had come to visit her. She was only still a young girl after all, and was mildly confused.

"Rin, I know that even by human standards, you are too young to begin living on your own, without access to any income or ways of supporting yourself. I know that it's not always a pleasent world out there, and is often dangerous. I also know that you might be afraid, or angry at my bakayarou[1] hanyou of a brother, Inuyasha."

Rin felt a clamp of anger grip her heart for a moment at the mention of Sesshomaru's killer's name.

"So, in other words, I have something that I would like to give to you Rin." Sesshomaru stuck out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it.

Rin was lost. "What do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "I wish to give you my youkai yoki[2]—all of my powers. Traditionally, a demon such as myself would pass on their powers to their offspring, their heirs. I don't have any true heirs, and even though you are human, I would want you to proceed my line."

He continued, "Most importantly Rin, I think of you as my true heir, a daughter, and I love you just as much."

That was when Rin lost it. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Not only had she never thought she'd hear Sesshomaru say anything that emotional, but she had inwardly wanted to hear someone tell her that since her parents had been killed.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin began. She thought for a moment. "I'm honored to receive such a gift."

Sesshomaru truly smiled. "Arigato. Remember to keep yourself out of trouble now, at least safe, even if you feel that Inuyasha must die." Inwardly, he added, 'the bastard that he is.' He continued, "But whatever you do from now on, I want you to be happy."

Rin took a couple of giant steps forward, until she was close enough to hug Sesshomaru. He was solid enough, as if he was still alive, but there wasn't any warmth, any spirit left.

Sesshomaru gently tilted Rin's head upward to face him. He placed his one hand on the top of Rin's head, ruffling her bans a bit. "Then I will transfer my power to you," he whispered.

Rin had no idea what to expect. So it surprised her greatly when she felt something that hurt a lot like a lightning bolt shoot through her entire body. She was seeing stars as her knees weakened. Someone caught her, lowering her to a comfortable position on the ground as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Sayonara...."

* * *

........._to be continued.........

* * *

_

GCN: The next chapter will be longer I swear! I am not trying to irk you or tease you. The next chappie is already typed, so as soon as a bunch of you review, I'll post it.

Oh, here....

[1]- literally trancelated meaning: Damned fool...but I've seen it trancelated as dumbass.

[2]- yoki is like demon energy, powers. Well, like in Yu Yu Hakusho, y'know?

THANK YOU SO MUCH, (ARIGATO UGOZA-I MASU!) TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS!!!! I'm soooo happy that you like this fic, and I hope you'll stay with me as I continue. I love reviews. They make me happy. They ALSO let me know what YOU think. So go ahead review. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. BUT, do NOT flame me.

Flaming will not be tolerated.

Spamming will ensue.

Ja ne! Don't forget to check out the website. (a n i m e f r e a k 2 0 0 7 . t r i p o d . c o m ) I'm happy for whatever help/input you have for it as well. TTYL!

---GCN-anime-dragon :)


	4. Enemy Reunion

GCN: Here is the continuation from the chappie 3. I hope you like it; I've really started to get this story moving. I appologise for waiting so long to update. (This as well as all my other stories...:::sigh:::) I tried to make this chapter about halfway between the lengths of the other chapters. Also, the plot thickens, as I am adding a couple other characters from the series, where they are needed. I know, I know...I spelled Te_n_seiga as Te_T_seiga, gomen nasi..., gomen nasi.... (Sorry)

I love all a-you who reviewed! Keep reading! Though, Bri, you kinda scared me. You wouldn't stick me through with a katana, now would you???? Daughter of the Demon, Sano99, Kenshin's Chick, and IceAngelBMW, and Ladystar (gomen, cuts out the asterics...) —you have read and reviewed up to the last chapter! Arigato ugoza-i, masu! (Thank you very much!) I really appreciate dedicated readers, I really, really do. Ganheim, If you ever read the rest of this, thank you also for the help. I needed that. (As you may have noticed.) Sorry for the question marks floating above your head. :) If you abandoned this story with out reading it all, I'll kick some ass... :

Disclaimer: If Rumiko Takahashi-san had written this, she would have been tied to the railroad tracks by screaming fan-girls for killing Sesshy. It wasn't her, just me, who doesn't own any of the characters or whatnot related to Inuyasha. So it's just me on these tracks...all alone. .

**

* * *

NEW GOAL IS PAYBACK --- CHAPTER 4**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Now we go to INUYASHA'S GANG'S P.O.V., about ONE YEAR LATER)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango's giant boomerang tore through the air at what seemed like a thousand miles an hour, cutting a hideous green worm in half, spraying orange and red blood everywhere.

A flock of ghostly white, featherless birds were busy pestering Shippo, chasing him around in little circles. Miroku saved his tail from getting eaten by spinning his staff around swiftly, knocking them out of the air like so many baseballs.

Inuyasha was not too far away from his friends. He was halfheartedly slicing a giant centipede into bits, using both his Sankontessou (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer) attack and the Tetsusaiga. The centipede tried to retaliate again by rising up the upper third of it's body and crushing the hanyou, but Inuyasha was too fast. All the centipede managed to accomplish was dig its face into the dirt.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, allowing him to protect her. She was down to one remaining arrow left, and she was waiting for something really important to use it on. Kirara backed her up from behind, not really feeling that the weak mass of demons that attacked them needed her direct attention at the moment.

As always, Naraku was undoubtedly behind this. Hordes of dozens of demons of different species didn't normally travel as one group, let alone attack suddenly. And as usual, the attacking demons were far too weak to be any match for Inuyasha and his friends. They were only a prequel to Naraku's real plan.

The last three youkai, three more worm demons with one gaping eye, were finished off easily enough by getting sucked into Miroku's Kazaana. After that, all was beginning to settle down again.

"Was that it?" Sango asked doubtingly.

"That's never it," Inuyasha muttered. "Naraku always has some bigger scheme planned."

"True," Kagome nodded. "But the question is, should we wait around for his attack, or run away and try a counterattack!"

They didn't have time to make a decision, for at that moment, the ground began to shake. The motion started out slow, like a ripple, but grew into tremendous quakes that made little pebbles and twigs bounce into the air.

A bulge started to appear in the middle of the earthquake. It was as if some giant was under the soil and punching upward. Actually...that's just about exactly what was happening....

The bulge grew until it exploded outward, showering everyone and everything around it with clods of dirt and rocks. Kagome sneezed, whipping the grit out of her eyes, trying to register this new development.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha muttered, shielding his eyes from the dust. The sun was now almost entirely blocked by a huge, beyond huge, ...rock. At a first glance that's all it was. Only at a closer look did you realize that this rock had features...a head, four arms, two squatting legs, a back full of horns, and two red Jell-o looking blobs for eyes.

"A...a rock youkai??" Miroku mused. Sango, Shippo and the hoshi had gathered around the other three, attempting to make some sort of stronghold. They had no clues what powers this new monster held.

"Hoshi-sama, do you think we can take it?" Sango lifted the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

"Not with the Kazaana. There's no telling what all the rock would do to me hand. I don't particularly wish to have the hole repaired again." Miroku flexed his right hand, the one with the Kazaana. The monk was now in his early twenties, and already the curse in his hand had grown, ever so slightly.

"Keh! You may not be able to suck it up, but I can certainly slice and dice that bastard with my Kaze no Kizu!"

Kagome opened her mouth as if she were about to comment, but was interrupted by a loud, sinister, all-too-familiar voice.

"Heh heh heh, that may be true, young miko wench. The golem before you could be torn apart by the Wind Scar, let alone the Bakuryuuha. The question is, who else would you massacre in doing so?"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed, recognizing both the voice and the stench at the same time. Looking closely he noticed the fluffy white baboon coat that was Naraku. No, not the true Naraku, just another one of his damn puppets.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Kagome looked around, searching for any civilians that Naraku might be holding hostage. Naraku had a knack for endangering innocent lives.

Kirara, who had also been looking around and sniffing the air, suddenly turned toward the golem and hissed, her fur all standing on end.

"Kirara! What is it?" Sango asked, following the directions of her neko-youkai's gaze. The demon slayer gasped, and slowly felt rage begin to build up in her.

There, tied to the thick neck of the golem by simple rope, was a young human, wearing the fighting armor of the demon slayers, with black nylon fabric and yellow armor made of demon hides. He had to be a least sixteen by now, and he looked older, taller. His hair was longer, with the topknot being more of a true ponytail rather than a little puff.

Naraku's hostage this time, but not for the first time by a long shot, was Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. And it was evident that Naraku still had some amount of control over the boy, because his eyes were lacking in spark and fell sort of half-open in kind of an 'I'm stoned' expression.

"KOHAKU!" Sango cried. "Naraku, you bastard..." she grated, reading the Hiraikotsu to attack, with or without the others.

"Up to the same old tricks as usual, eh Naraku?" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, allowing the gray and blue stripes of wind power to dance along the blade.

"Go ahead and attack me, hanyou." Naraku's voice was cunning and irritating all at once. "Go ahead and cold-bloodedly slay a human youth."

Inuyasha grated his teeth, growling as he did so. He was SO SICK of people always manipulating him like this. Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, allowing her pet to take her up, closer to the golem.

"Don't you dare think that you can continue using my brother against me!!" Sango swung the Hiraikotsu in a low arch, aiming at the golem's legs. The crook in the boomerang sunk into the golem's knee with a sharp crack followed by a sloshing sound. But the leg did not break, and the Hiraikotsu did not come free.

The golem, not being an entirely bright creation, looked down at the wound only like it was a minor inconvenience. When it raised its head back up, it made a sound like a giggling waterfall, clapping its hands together.

"What the fuck??" Inuyasha stood frozen for a moment, taking in the bizarre spectacle. Miroku and Kagome stood by, unsure of what to do, with Shippo squeaking out his own comments about the golem.

Sango piloted Kirara down to get her weapon. As she flew by, ready to grab the boomerang, a shadow passed by over her head, falling quickly. Dodging to the left, Sango avoided being hit on the head by whatever was falling.

She followed the object with her gaze and got a complete shock. It was Naraku's demon puppet, falling, falling, falling, with a gaping hole in its back. As soon as the lifeless thing crashed into the ground, it burst into a puff of ashes, sending the wooden control device flying.

Sango regained her balance on her neko-youkai. It wasn't like the real Naraku had been damaged at all by the loss of his puppet self, (he could always make a dozen more), the only thing that changed was that he could no longer taunt them during the battle.

But still....

Who had struck down the puppet?

It hadn't been herself or Kirara, Sango was sure of that. The blade hole in the puppet's back was made by a sword thinner then the Tetsusaiga, and besides that, Inuyasha was still on the ground, along with Shippo, Kagome and Miroku. The golem still just stood, swaying back and forth like a drunk, awaiting its programmed instructions. Kohaku still was strapped, emotionless to the beast's neck.

Looking closer at the other's expressions, Sango saw the same confusion she felt. Inuyasha had these great big eyes and his mouth was open slightly. Kagome was cowering behind him, looking just as confused.

With a sort of tingling sensation at her back, Sango slowly turned to face the golem. A tall tree she hadn't registered before stood about shoulder height to the monster. And in one of the branches was a figure that Sango had a creeping sensation that she had met before.

"Inuyasha look, its...its..." Kagome searched for the right words.

The figure was a girl, who appeared no older than 13 or 14, but who seemed unnaturally tall. Her raven hair was long and let free, spare one little sprig that shot out of the side of her head in a ponytail.

The girl's clothes indicated her as a noblewoman, with a dark purple sleeveless gi and matching haori pants, which were tired on with a heavy golden tie. Her shoes were high heeled, and made of black leather like material. She had two swords, one still in the sheath, the other held out forward, menacingly, in her clawed hand. The Tokijin and Tenseiga.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome had it dawn on her, about the same time that Shippo did.

"Its that girl!!" the young kitsune squeaked.

"What frickin' girl?" Inuyasha demanded. His thin storehouse of patience was wearing down quickly. Not only had he been pissed at Naraku manipulating him AGAIN, but also now the appearance of this new character was sending him over the edge.

"The orphan...that traveled with Sesshomaru...remember Inuyasha? A year ago...." Kagome whispered voicelessly into one of his ears. Both of the little dog-ears pulled back in shock when he registered what she was saying.

"You mean that's..." he dwindled in mid sentence. He had noticed something...a bit...odd.

In addition her new clothes, weapons and height, Rin had some oddly familiar markings on her face and arms. Two pinkish stripes adorned her wrists, along with similar twin stripes along each side of her face, and pinkish lines above each of her eyes. Most familiar, however, was the dark blue crescent moon that lay covered behind her thick bangs.

They were demon markings. Markings that used to belong to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell?!?! This is _unchi no kajuu_!" Inuyasha managed to squeak out.

Youkai Rin adjusted her footing on the branch, paying no head to the stupid golem. She held the Tokijin out ahead of her, blade pointing down, one hand on the hilt, the other to the edge of the blade as if to guide it.

She spoke very softly, but sternness emitted from every word. "_Shinei_, Inuyasha. Vengeance will be mine, along with your head." Her eyes glowed pale red as she told him to _shinei_, meaning 'die.'

Inuyasha didn't have a moment to brace himself before she attacked...

* * *

GCN: AND the plot thickens. Ta-Dah!!! Another chapter finished. Please review for me now. I find them encouraging. I love knowing what you think! And this chapter WAS longer than the previous two. I'm so happy. 

By the way unchi no kajuu literally means: Load of Bullshit. I was too amused by the phrase to pass it up. (Ahhhh, the wonders of Internet and too much anime.)

ARGH! ANOTHER annoyance for me: School has began. Gomen, but getting up early just to go to the Hellhole at 8:05 Reeeally pisses me off. That, and the homework. ACK! KEH! ETC....

Here is a quick Japanese-English dictionary. I sincerely apologize for any confusion that I may have caused. Or any "floating question marks" above any heads. So, for your reference:

[1] – hoshi (houshi) (hoshi-sama)—monk/lord monk, like Miroku

[2] – miko—priestess

[3] – nani—what?

[4] – shinei—DIE!

[5] – unchi no kajuu—load of bull shit

[6] – Kuso—shit!

[7] – gi/haori—clothing, shirts and pants, BASICALLY

[8] – Kazaana—Miroku's Wind Tunnel

If there are any words you still don't know (I'm scatterbrained, I may have forgotten some) please, just ask. I'll tell you in the next chappie, k?

Until next time: Sayonara!

---GCN-anime-dragon


	5. The Fallen

_She spoke very softly, but sternness emitted from every word. "Shinei, Inuyasha. Vengeance will be mine, along with your head." Her eyes glowed pale red..._

_Inuyasha didn't have a moment to brace himself before she attacked..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With a sound that resembled an airplane cutting through the clouds, Rin lept from her position in the tree and tore strait toward Inuyasha's face. The thinking side of him became a blur of confusion, giving it no time to react. If he had been human, any human, he would have died.

It was his inu-youkai instincts that saved him. The instinct to live caused him to jerk his head to the right, causing his hair to fluff out from the motion. That's what saved his life. Rin missed her target, but did not miss Inuyasha.

One small cut, not even an inch long appeared in the left side of Inuyasha's left ear. It was so small and insignificant, that the hanyou decided to comment on in when Rin hit the ground about ten feet behind him, kicking up dirt and dust.

"Your aim's no better than Sesshomaru's!" he taunted, not noticing that Rin had acquired an amused expression on her face, which caused the moon on her forehead to wrinkle.

"Inuyasha! You're---" Kagome gasped.

In fact, he was completely in shock when he felt the waves of pain echoing down from the cut in his ear. The cut, which he had mistakenly dismissed as no big deal, was pouring out bright red blood in small rivers that soaked into his silver hair and ran down his neck.

"Aurrrrhg! Shit!" Inuyasha clutched the side of his head, agitating the knick in his ear even further. Looking at the blood on his hand, he glared at Rin. "You bitch," he growled.

Rin cocked her head to the side, amused. "Now, now, Inuyasha." She widened her stance, holding the Tokijin over her head pointing down. She winked, "This time I won't miss."

"Keh!" Ignoring the pain in his ear, Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga before him, hunching over and allowing the stripes of the wind to dance along the blade. He could release the wind scar whenever he wanted to, let alone the Bakuryuuha.

Everyone was so busy watching the match unfold, that no one was paying attention to the golem. The thing took one giant step forward, causing Miroku and Shippo to bounce with the impact. Kagome whirled around, shouting, "Inuyasha, we don't have time for this."

Even though the demon puppet of Naraku's was gone, his voice still lingered. "Hmmm, it would seem as though you are having some difficulties, Inuyasha. Won't this be interesting?"

'Block him out...'Inuyasha shook his head, never taking his gaze off Rin. If she really had acquired Sesshomaru's powers somehow, then she would be equally fast, and equally tricky. Yet, Inuyasha had no doubt in the back of his mind that his Bakuryuuha could finish her off.

Sango flew up above the golem. She didn't have time to be focusing on Rin. She was sure that it would be easy to severe the ropes that held Kohaku captive. But then, would he really be free? He still had that possessed look in his eyes; the look of a soulless puppet. But Sango couldn't just let Naraku keep him.

This had been going on for WAY too long now.

Miroku, and Shippo were turned to face the golem now, Shippo cowering on Miroku's shoulder, and Miroku holding his staff ready. Kagome however, was guarding them from their backs, having docked an arrow, aiming.

'I don't think that Rin notices me,' Kagome thought, closing one eye, 'If I could just get in one good shot, I'd get her away from Inuyasha.'

"KAZE NO KIZO!" Inuyasha stepped forward, unleashing the Wound of the Wind. Rin grinned, tucking into a ball and flipping over the attack as it passed harmlessly beneath. At the peak of her leap, Rin changed direction, holding her sword beneath her in which to spear Inuyasha from above.

"Hmph..." Inuyasha jumped to the side with a grunt, allowing the Tokijin to dig into the ground with a burst of blue energy. With Rin's back exposed, Inuyasha took a swipe at her, sure that he had her off guard.

'CLANG!' The sound of metal on metal echoed through the air. At the last possible moment, Rin drew the Tenseiga, holding it against her back in a guard.

"Nani?!" Inuyasha squeaked. When the two swords met, the Tenseiga let loose a stream of energy, creating a barrier. The Tetsusaiga was then reflected, throwing Inuyasha sky high.

"Ack!" The poor hanyou hit the ground head first, throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt. "Dammit...." He muttered, fumbling to get up. Could it be...was it even possible that Rin could be faster then even Sesshomaru??

Even though dirt had caked the wound on Inuyasha's ear, causing it to sting, he further ignored it. Standing to his feet using the Tetsusaiga as a crutch, Inuyasha chuckled grimly. He had a fight on his hands, and in the back of his mind the problem with the golem remained.

"Surprised?" Rin asked, holding a sword in each hand. "Even though the Tenseiga cannot kill, it does a superb job of blocking, and in addition to that, protects me as it did Sesshomaru-sama."

Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Inuyasha couldn't resist. "Keh! A lot of good THAT did him, didn't it?" Rin's eyes flickered red for a moment, and Inuyasha confirmed mentally that that was a mistake.

"You never change, do you?" Rin hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango dove. That cross-dressing bastard was holding her brother hostage. She pulled on Kirara's mane, making the cat snarl in anticipation. The golem was no threat to her. The big dumb thing that it was, it was only following orders. Those orders could easily be fouled up.

Or so she thought.

Kirara flew in little circles around the golem's head. The big jell-o eyes swirled around and around, turning in impossible circles in the sockets. Kohaku remained frozen, not taking his eyes off the youkai newcomer that had attacked Inuyasha, never averting his stoned gaze.

"Kohaku, please! Please snap out of it!!!" Sango held back painful tears. She had once tried to kill her brother, to release him from his prison. Inuyasha had stopped her, saying that, in sparing Kagome's life once and disobeying Naraku's orders, he was still human. Sango wondered if she had made the right decision.

Kirara hissed, catching her foot on one protrusion out of the golem's lumpy head. This wasn't working! Was the golem so stupid that it could not even be tricked?

With a groaning sound like shifting gravel, the golem's head moved. Its leaden arms followed, blocking out portions of the sun. Sango hissed, "Dammit," out from between her clenched teeth as Kirara turned sharply to the right.

The golem missed, and the weight of its momentum made it topple over. Its fists dug huge craters into the earth, as the golem made a noise of animal confusion. Kohaku swung back and forth, whiplash snapping his head back, his body flailing from the living ropes as they snapped, one by one, until the only one let was tied around his left wrist.

He dangled there, getting further jostled as the golem attempted to correct itself. Kohaku still held tightly to his katana in the other hand.

Sango made a quick decision. She couldn't just leave her brother hanging there. Even though he was still entranced, it wouldn't do any harm to free him from those binds and carry him away from the danger. Naraku probable had put him under an immobilizing spell, so it's not like he could wander off.

Kirara roared, speeding back toward her master's brother. Sango held out her hand...he was so close...so close...

SLASH!

The katana!

Kohaku had done nothing but raise his arm in a puppet-on-strings like fashion. The blade caught Sango's outstretched arm and upper stomach, most of the deadly blow being absorbed by her armor. But that armor didn't protect her from being cut. Blood poured out from her, staining her suit and Kirara's white fur.

Her vision blurred for an instant, pain overcoming her. She just about fell off Kirara, but the loyal pet sensed the danger, slowing to a slow almost immediately. The pain...

Sango couldn't help it. The tears escaped her aching eyes. There was no hope for him was there? She could never save him! He still was just hanging there, sword held horizontally, her blood dripping off the tip.

'You thought it would be easy, Sango?' Naraku's teasing voice again. Dammit.

Sango couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She averted her gaze; her eyes catching the sight of motion on the ground. What was happening? They were all standing there and.... They had.... Kagome's mouth was open.

She was screaming.

---------------------------------------_At the same time as Sango vs. Golem and Kohaku----------------------------------_

"Take some of THIS!" Inuyasha swung his blade so hard that Rin shuddered when she blocked it.

"You are strong," she murmured. "Too bad that I am stronger." She pulled back the Tokijin, with Inuyasha loosing his balance, the sword digging into the earth with a soft 'thud.'

She attacked in a fury of blade movements, swirling and jumping, all over Inuyasha. Somehow, probably thanks to the size of his sword, he was able to dodge each one. The hanyou was focused determined. He had beaten Sesshomaru right? How much harder could this be?

His only problem was his attacks. Normal sword attacks were blocked away, and because of that damn Tetseiga, the Kaze no Kizo wasn't any good. There was still the Bakuryuuha, but there was a big problem with that. The Bakuryuuha relied on sucking a demon's yoki attack energy, and throwing it back at them. But, Rin wasn't displaying any demonic energy! She was using only her own agility and brute strength, which was something hardly any of Inuyasha's defeated opponents ever did.

What could he do?

Inuyasha's friend stood at the sideline. They had never once interfered during one of Inuyasha's many fights with the Former Lord of the Western Lands, so they were unsure as what to do now. Both Kagome and Miroku new from experience that Sesshomaru never took any shit from outside parties, and were wondering if Rin was the same way.

"Die already, you bastard!" Rin screamed, her eyes glowing a faint red. "Souryuu-ha!"

Shit. That attack...Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru use that attack only a few times before: The Dragon Wave. It worked on the basic principal of tuning the air into fire, exploding into the enemy at high speeds.

Inuyasha saw the wave right before it hit him: Orange and red and pinks all swirled into one deadly mass. "Ack!" He was thrown off his feet, the fire rat coat absorbing most of the damage, receiving only minor wounds to his hands, face and feet.

Thud. Inuyasha hit the ground with an odd crash. Pain wracked his body. Had he broken something? After just that?

He took his gaze off his opponent, making sure no bones were out protruding at wrong angles. He saw the others out of the corner of his eye, just enough to make him distracted further.

Rin! She was...by him! When had she gotten there? There had been no sound, no shift in the air, no WARNING that she was coming. She was smiling, standing there, her sword positioned above his vulnerable form.

The Tokijin seethed. "The sword remembers you, Inuyasha. We both knew you would die." Rin's voice was calm, satisfied in a creepy way.

She sliced.

Inuyasha had been staked and struck and pierced thousands and thousands of times before, receiving so many wounds that any human would have died. His demon blood had been barely enough to heal him, to seal the holes though his broken body.

But never before had anyone been so precise. Never before had his blood sprayed feet into the air, empting his veins.... Never before had the blade struck strait through his heart.

Kagome screamed....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GCN-anime-dragon: C'mon! Sing it with me: "Evil Cliffy! Evil Cliffy! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Evil Cliffy Evil Cliffy!"

Ahhhh that was satisfying. You'll have to wait for my update to see what happens. Review or die. Review or I will never update. Hah ha ha ha! I have power! Pleeeeease, I beg of you: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Okay, that's enough begging from me. I have just one think to say, featuring this review:

_Kenshin's Chick writes:_

_P.S. If you hurt the ears Jo-chan I swear on every fiber of my being I WILL kill you. Kenshin style! And you know my dad has those authentic Japanese swords._

**Oh, please, please, please, please don't kill me!!!!!!! PLEASE! Heh-heh :::evil laugh::: Not only did I hurt the ears, but I also hurt their owner. (Okay, now she's really going to get me!)**

**Sayonara for now, and REVIEW! GO to check out some other stories of mine, including the newly-finish Inuyasha/Kagome lemon fic that's I'm so proud of... (I'm so hentai) Ja!**

----GCN-anime-dragon!!!!!!!

s

p

a

c

e

:::meow:::


End file.
